


Далеко от «хорошо»

by innokentya



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Стив, наверное, бессмертный, раз снова лезет со своими душеспасительными разговорами.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 8





	Далеко от «хорошо»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.

— Эй, что с лицом?

Дэнни морщится и вжимает педаль газа до упора. В уме он просчитывает, сколько нелестных слов услышал бы от водителя потрепанного «Форда», который только что подрезал на немыслимой скорости.

— Дэнни, что у тебя с лицом?

Стив, наверное, бессмертный, раз снова лезет со своими душеспасительными разговорами, когда у Дэнни абсолютно нет ни сил, ни желания обсуждать, что у него, черт подери, с лицом. Хочется бросить «Стиви, отъебись» и сосредоточиться на дороге, как и прежде.

Но вслух Дэнни говорит:

— Тебе что-то не нравится? У меня потекла тушь?

С соседнего сидения доносится натужное хмыканье.

— Нет, помада растерлась, — спустя секунду Стив добавляет: — А вообще ты выглядишь, будто страдаешь запором. Дня три. Так что такое?

«Стиви, отъебись» медленно, но уверенно эволюционирует в «Стив, отъебись и сиди молча, пока я, блядь, не окликну тебя сам». Пальцы смыкаются вокруг руля до побелевших костяшек, и это — даже по меркам самого Дэнни — очень и очень плохо.

— Тебе не кажется, что вести светскую беседу — чертовски плохая затея сейчас? — сквозь зубы цедит Дэнни, в уме отправляя в пешее эротическое того мудака, что только что посигналил ему сзади. Было бы время, он бы обязательно притормозил и объяснил бы, куда ему следует засунуть свой клаксон.

— Дэнни, ничего страшного не происходит ведь, — неугомонный Стив не различает сигналов «закрой рот и не учи меня жить», явно исходящих от Дэнни, словно от мощного источника wi-fi. — Но может произойти, если ты не сбавишь скорость и не поедешь аккуратней.

Дэнни Уильямс, черт подери, сама аккуратность. И это, черт подери, его машина и его жизнь. А еще его пиздливый напарник, считающий себя Мессией и спасителем душ заблудших. Ладно, не берем в расчет, что у него часто получается быть таковым, и что эта роль ему очень даже подходит. Но только не сегодня.

Слышишь, блядь, МакГаррет? Не сегодня!

— Самое страшное, что может произойти сегодня со мной— это убийство напарника, если он не заткнется, — подбирать цензурные слова все сложнее и сложнее.

— Ну так может ты тогда сам займешь радиопространство вокруг своим рассказом, а я помолчу и послушаю?

Дышится слишком тяжело. И зачем он только взял его с собой?

— Стив…

— Послушай, — Стив пытается заглянуть Дэнни в глаза, мимолетно коснувшись ладонью предплечья, — я знаю, что тебе…

Дэнни взрывается:

— Ты не знаешь! Не знаешь, Стиви! — сейчас отчаянное жестикулирование — последняя возможность удержаться от желания начистить кое-чье лицо. — Я безумно люблю это место, потому что, да, окей, признаю, мне здесь нравится. И я невъебически дорожу своей работой, тебе это известно. Но она — не вся моя жизнь! У меня есть Грейс, понимаешь? Моя Грейс, моя дочь! И я чертовски ненавижу, когда факт наличия у меня дочери хоть как-то перекликается с моей работой! Потому, да, я сейчас раздражен, выгляжу так, будто не знаю, что такое туалет, и вообще хочу убивать! Может, хватит? Может, помолчишь?

Стив раздражен: из его груди дыхание вырывается с тихим присвистом, но зато Дэнни слегка полегчало. Он бьет ладонью о руль для пущего эффекта и замолкает, краем глаза косясь на напарника. Стив, кажется, занят подсчетом мелькающих за окном пальм, что не может не радовать. Дэнни кивает сам себе и…

— Никто не ранен, не убит и даже не в опасности, Дэнно, — голос Стива звучит устало. — А мы на полпути к тому, чтобы убедиться в этом. Разве это плохо?

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох… Дэнни убежден, что за убийство напарника его посадят очень надолго, а потому держит себя в руках. Вернее, держит в руках руль, что тоже довольно неплохо.

— _**Так…**_ — тянет он, прежде чем продолжить. — _**Это плохо. На данный момент, я не знаю, насколько плохо, но мы точно на расстоянии трех автобусных остановок, долгой прогулки и восьмифутовой поездки на такси от «хорошо».**_ Никто не в опасности, говоришь? Моя репутация страдает сейчас, будто её пытали часов восемь подряд, а это очень и очень хреново. Но и плевать бы на неё, Стиви, если бы не Грейс… Что, ну что она подумает, а?

Боковым зрением Дэнни замечает, как Стив прикрывает глаза рукой, а затем… А затем салоном разносится едва слышимый смех. МакГаррет, что, издевается?

— Эй, прекрати надо мной ржать! — Дэнни возмущен настолько, что едва не проскакивает нужный поворот.

Стив же постепенно хохочет все громче и заразительней, пялясь на Дэнни, тыча в него пальцем и время от времени проводя ладонью по лицу.

— Ты… Ты… Ой, нет… Я не могу…

— МакГаррет, у меня есть табельное оружие!

— Ты… такая… умора… Клуша-наседка… — Стив захлебывается смехом, а потом вмиг становится серьезным: — Знаешь, что я думаю?

Дэнни знает, что пожалеет, если поинтересуется, но все же спрашивает:

— Что?

— Сейчас нам очень не хватает «мандарина», — серьезной мины Стиву хватает еще только на полсекунды, а затем он снова заливисто ржет, утыкаясь лицом в бардачок.

Дэнни… Дэнни машет рукой в его сторону, а потом тоже начинает хохотать.

До выпускного Грейс остается двадцать минут.


End file.
